evefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hisnitch
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Vargur page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 17:56, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 04:21, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Hello! Seems I've come along just in time for someone to take the reins here. What are your overall plans for this Wiki?--TwoTailedFox (talk) 14:50, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Step 1: Remove all the pages that are either troll pages or have nothing to with EVE Online Step 2: Update all the Ships, and add in the new Expansions. Step 3: Add in the new ships, new modules and prepare for the summer expansions. Hisnitch (talk) 15:15, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Hisnitch :Cool. We could do with a couple of things here. This wiki doesn't seem to have the CSS or the JS necessary for collapsible tables, for example.--TwoTailedFox (talk) 15:55, April 21, 2015 (UTC) ::Awesome. I'm gonna be honest though, I have no idea how how to code JS or CSS. If your really up to helping me out I can give you administrative controls as well. Hisnitch (talk) 16:52, April 21, 2015 (UTC) :::I have extensive experience in the subject. My goal is to oversee the creation of an Items database, as well as up-to-date game mechanics and missions (since a lot of the "official" content is horrifically outdated).--TwoTailedFox (talk) 17:13, April 21, 2015 (UTC) ::::Excellent. I'll get started on the ships this evening. Also, I'll start archiving some of the older pages of EVE history, like the Jovian, and compiling a list of the newer photos of the ships. Hisnitch (talk) 17:42, April 21, 2015 (UTC) :::::Nice. Also, one more thing; as you're the B'crat on here, could you S:C a request for the Arrays and Variables extensions to be enabled for this wiki?--TwoTailedFox (talk) 18:19, April 21, 2015 (UTC) :::::: Special:Community? Hisnitch (talk) 19:12, April 21, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Special:Contact. It's basically Wikia's "Contact Us" mechanism.--TwoTailedFox (talk) 21:10, April 21, 2015 (UTC) I'll get on it. Hisnitch (talk) 21:48, April 21, 2015 (UTC) :I finally managed to get it done. Now that it is I'll start working on the ships. I can also start compiling the New and old photos tonight at the latest. EDIT: Your good to go man.Hisnitch (talk) 20:17, April 22, 2015 (UTC) ::To clarify; the arrays and variables have been activated Hisnitch (talk) 17:54, April 23, 2015 (UTC) :::Thanks!--TwoTailedFox (talk) 00:28, April 24, 2015 (UTC) :::::Recently I have had a lot of work, so I haven't been able to start on those bloody photos.Hisnitch (talk) 20:00, April 27, 2015 (UTC)